


A Room for Recovery

by BollingerKnickers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Summer of Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BollingerKnickers/pseuds/BollingerKnickers
Summary: Harvey is allowed home from hospital, providing that there is someone there to look after him. Based on the events of 'Hog Day Afternoon.'Written for the Summer of Gotham prompt 'Roommates.'





	A Room for Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is one interpretation of my roleplay OC, Eleanor Wilson-Jones. For those who want to find out more about her, there is a character bio and backstory here https://twitter.com/EleanorGCPD_AA

“Trust me Harvey, you aren’t exactly my ideal houseguest,” Eleanor was saying with her eyebrows raised as she unlocked the door to her apartment, in response to Harvey’s complaints. It had been a couple of days since Harvey’s condition was stabilised but the medics had only permitted him to leave the hospital if there was someone to watch over him at home. With Jim stepping up as the senior officer at the station, Eleanor agreed to let Harvey stay with her for a short while whilst he was on the mend. 

Eleanor dropped Harvey’s bag onto the floor and spread her hands at the open plan kitchen and living room they stood in. “The spare bedroom’s ready, kitchen cupboards are full. Make yourself at home,” she said to him. Harvey followed her inside and took in the apartment, nodding as Eleanor spoke to him. “I have to nip over to the station but I’ll be back soon,” Eleanor said as she turned back to the door. “Oh, just don’t go rooting around in my knicker drawer or anything,” she grinned with a backward glance over her shoulder. Harvey respected her too much for that but it wasn’t exactly an unpleasant thought. He just smirked at her in response. They had an easy-going partnership and a similar sense of dark humour, managing to find some light in the dark days that they spent together at work. Picking up his bag, Harvey made his way over to the bedroom with the open door, which he presumed was his. It was sparse but clean and tidy, not that he had expected anything different from Eleanor. He dropped his bag and coat down onto the bed and went back out to the living room, sitting down on the sofa and switching the TV on to occupy himself for the next couple of hours. 

\-------------------------------

“Harvey?” Eleanor was shaking Harvey’s shoulder, trying to rouse him from sleep with little success. Did he always sleep this deeply or was something wrong? She knew first aid but beyond that she was lost. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. 

“Mmh, mm fine,” Harvey began to mumble gruffly as Eleanor awoke him. Once she’d seen his eyes blink open and closed a few times she sat back, almost breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank god. Christ you sleep like the dead. Thought you’d slipped back into a coma there,” Eleanor said, placing a cup of coffee down on the low table in front of them. 

“I’ve got whiskey in but I don’t know if you’re meant to be drinking yet,” she added as an explanation. Usually she’d be on the wine by now but she didn’t want to rub it in in front of Harvey. 

“As if things weren’t bad enough, now I’m off the booze too?” he murmured, sitting up slightly, pulling his shirt back down where it had ridden up as he’d slouched on the sofa. He was still grateful for the coffee and Eleanor always made it perfectly. They’d been working together long enough for her to know what he liked. 

“Oh sod it, what harm can it do?” Eleanor replied, getting up to fetch the whiskey and two glasses from a cupboard in the kitchen. She set them both down on the table and poured, the warmth of the amber liquid enhanced by the glow of the lamplight beside them. Harvey sat forward and picked his glass up, nursing it between his hands before taking his first swig. He rested his elbows on his knees and turned his head to Eleanor. 

“I know I was moaning before but thanks for… this,” he said to her, gesturing at his glass and the room around him. Harvey was already beginning to settle in. The place was a vast improvement on his – the sofa was plush, the lighting warm and ambient, the carpet soft beneath his feet and pervading the room was a pleasant, distinctly feminine scent. Not only that, it made a change to just sit down and drink with someone outside of work or one of the many sleazy bars in Gotham. ‘Don’t get used to it,’ he warned himself. 

Eleanor tucked her legs beneath her on the sofa and took a swig from her own glass. “Yeah well, just remember this next time I need a favour,” Eleanor said with a glint in her eye and a smirk which faded to a gentle smile. “I wasn’t going to leave you in there was I? Not when you could be here.” 

“Some people would. Probably deserve it,” Harvey sniffed, looking down at the swirling contents of his glass. Eleanor also now knew that Harvey had been on Penguin’s payroll but the information hadn’t gone any further than that. Jim had told Eleanor about his conversation with Harvey but the next time she had visited him she hadn’t mentioned it. As far as Eleanor was concerned there was nothing for her to say. Harvey had been under pressure, from Penguin, from the commissioner as well as from Jim and their normal daily workload. 

“You did what you thought was best in a tricky situation,” Eleanor said gently to Harvey, trying to reassure him, though she knew her words wouldn’t have much effect. She’d made mistakes before during her time in the force and she had been her own worst enemy. It was always the case. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You know the best thing you can do? Get yourself better and come back to the station. You’re one of the best detectives I’ve ever met. We need you.” Eleanor had moved closer and instinctively reached her hand out towards Harvey before instantly pulling it back a split second later. Harvey had noticed it and almost reached for her before deciding against it. Best not to even go there. Instead he looked up towards her and gave her a small smile, before they both took a swig of their drink and sat back. Eleanor raised her glass towards Harvey and gave him a nod and a smile, as he did the same. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
